Tears
by life-in-the-stars
Summary: Written for Kurtbastian Week, (day 2 First Times,) on tumblr. The first time Sebastian saw Kurt cry, he was surprised. The first time Kurt saw Sebastian cry, he was confused.


**Kurtbastian Week Day 2: First Times**

The first time Sebastian saw Kurt cry, he was surprised. It was while they were dating, (the first time,) and it came about unexpectedly. But Sebastian should have known it would happen someday. Kurt may be the Ice Queen, but he definitely had a soft spot buried deep in his heart. He was upset easily, although he didn't let most people see that.

The week had been a hard one. Kurt had been enrolled in college for about month, and a lot of papers and projects were due the next week. He had just finished another audition, and, worst of all, he was homesick. All he wanted to do was lie on the couch and cry.

When Kurt heard a knock on the door, he quickly recomposed himself. He checked his reflection in the mirror before calling out, "I'm coming!" when he heard another knock.

He opened the door, jaw dropping when he saw his boyfriend standing in the doorway, holding a bouquet of multi-colored roses, and a box.

"Sebastian!" Kurt wrapped his arms around the taller boy before reaching up and placing a kiss on his lips.

Sebastian smiled his trademark grin, before ushering him back into the apartment. Kurt took the flowers from Sebastian and arranged them in a vase with water.

"I brought your favorite cheesecake and movies too!"

"You know that will go straight to my hips," Kurt replied without hesitation, but with a smile on his lips. "What's the occasion? It's a long drive just to say hi and bring entertainment."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, kissing the top of his head and then nuzzling his nose into Kurt's hair. "Can't I just visit my boyfriend?" Kurt raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at this. Sebastian sighed. "Okay, fine. A little birdie may have told me that you have been upset and stressed lately."

"And is that little birdie's name Blaine Anderson? I'm going to kill that boy," Kurt said with a bitch glare in place.

Sebastian laughed a little. "Go put on some comfortable clothes. We are going to relax tonight."

Kurt smiled and headed to his room. "And no silk pajamas. I know for a fact that you stole a pair of my old sweatpants and a Dalton hoodie."

Sebastian laughed again when he heard an insulting name being yelled at him from Kurt's bedroom. He cut two slices of the cheesecake and put them on plates, and carried them to the small living area and popped in a movie.

"Bridesmaids, really Seb?" Kurt asked in exasperation when he came in, wearing what his boyfriend had suggested.

Sebastian shrugged. "It's funny, and I like it," he replied, sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend before snuggling with him on the couch and grabbing the plates of cheesecake.

"I get to choose next."

"Fine by me." Sebastian smiled down at his boyfriend. He was already engrossed in the movie- and cheesecake- despite his earlier complaints about both.

Once the movie was over, Sebastian was cutting more cheesecake and Kurt was deciding what movie to watch. "Have you ever seen RENT?"

"No," Sebastian replied, returning with the dessert.

"That's a crime! We're watching it!" Kurt put the DVD in and returned to the couch, gladly accepting his cheesecake.

Kurt was fine until the part where Angel died.

Sebastian heard his boyfriend sniffling next to him, and paused the movie. "What's wrong?"

Kurt just cried even harder. Sebastian gathered his boyfriend in his arms on the small couch, and pressed gentle kisses into Kurt's hair.

"It's just, why does Angel have to die? And this week has been terrible. And now I'm crying in front of you, and you think I'm weak."

"Kurt," Sebastian whispered, just loud enough for the sobbing boy to hear him, only holding on tighter when said boy tried to pull away. "Kurt, look at me." But his boyfriend only shook his head.

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's chin, gently forcing Kurt to look at him. "Kurt, you are beautiful, and I love you. And not because you are perfect. Because nobody is perfect. I love you, I love you for and despite of your flaws, and I love that you let yourself cry in front of me. It means a lot to me that you trust me enough to do that. You aren't weak. You are strong because you know you aren't perfect and you embrace that. I love you."

Kurt quit sobbing, and just looked up at his boyfriend, a few tears still leaking out. His lips slowly rose into a smile, and he leaned up to press a soft kiss at the corner of Sebastian's mouth.

"Thank you. I love you too. Always."

The first time Kurt saw Sebastian cry, he was confused.

The two had been dating for two years, (the second time.) Sebastian was a freshman in college, and Kurt was a senior in a different college.

Sebastian was staying in the dorms, as his school required all first years to, and no begging and bribing could convince the administrator's otherwise.

Kurt was coming over to help Sebastian pack. It was the end of his boyfriend's first year in college, and they would be storing a lot of Sebastian's stuff at Kurt's apartment, before both headed back to Ohio to visit Kurt's family, and the Warblers if possible.

Kurt's stepbrother Finn and his fiancée Rachel would be home as well. Kurt smiled just thinking about it.

Kurt knocked on his boyfriend's door, and knocked again when he didn't get an answer.

"Sebastian, I'm coming in!" Kurt called before using his spare key to unlock the dorm. Luckily, Sebastian's roommate got scared off within a month, so Kurt could come in almost any time he wanted.

The sight that greeted him wasn't surprising, considering Sebastian was getting ready to move out. All the drawers were open and empty, and half-packed boxes were scattered throughout the room.

Kurt heard a sound from the connected bathroom. "Seb?"

He nudged open the door with his foot, not knowing what he would see.

"Sebastian!" Kurt got on his knees and pulled his boyfriend into a hug. He was crying, his eyes were red and puffy, and he almost looked like he was in shock. His phone was clutched in his hands, knuckles white.

"Sebastian, honey, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, but his boyfriend only shook his head.

Kurt moved to kneel in front of Sebastian, who had his knees pulled up and his arms wrapped around them. Only a few tears were leaking out of his eyes.

"Seb, you're scaring me…"

Sebastian suddenly grabbed Kurt in a tight hug, clinging to him like a lifeline. He whispered something that Kurt couldn't catch. "What's that?"  
Sebastian seemed to gather himself for a moment. "Julius… my best friend from Paris… he, he tried to kill himself."

Kurt hugged Sebastian closer. "It'll be okay. I'm sure he is being taken care of. How did you find out?"

Sebastian held up his phone slightly, and Kurt saw a text on it, presumably from one of his boyfriend's parents. Reading it, it was such a cold way to break it to Sebastian. It was mentioned in passing, as if it wouldn't even affect their son.

"Hold on a sec, I'll be right back." It broke Kurt's heart to leave Sebastian like this, but there was something he had to do.

He was back only a minute later. He handed a cold bottle of water to Sebastian. "Here, drink." Sebastian took the bottle and downed half of it quickly. Kurt then handed him his laptop.

"What?"

"You are going to find the next flight to Paris, and we are going to see your friend. I'll pack the rest of your stuff. Now, tickets, go!"

Kurt smoothed Sebastian's hair and gave him a peck on the cheek before standing back up. He was just leaving when he heard his boyfriend call his name.

"Thank you. I love you so much." Sebastian's eyes were still watery, but his small smile was worth it.

"I love you, too."

It didn't matter if they had to spend a month in Paris. He didn't care if his dad would be disappointed. Kurt would do anything to make Sebastian happy. He'd only ever seen Sebastian cry once, but he never wanted to see it again, if he could help it.


End file.
